


We can be monsters together

by DonnieTZ



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After Wedding, Biting, Blood Drinking, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, One Shot Collection, Saphael, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di scritti su Simon e Raphael, o almeno lo è nella mia testa. Non ho idea di come sia successo, ma la ship è partita e quindi... eccomi qua.<br/>Spero possano piacere a qualcuno!<br/><i>---<br/>Quello che sa è che è tutta colpa di Raphael se adesso è morto.<br/>Ed è tutto merito suo se si sente vivo dopo tutti quegli anni passati a nascondersi da se stesso.<br/>---<br/>Si erano guardati. Tanto a lungo che Simon aveva creduto che il tempo si fosse fermato. Poi aveva capito.<br/>Aveva compreso come non fosse solo sua, quella strana connessione, come non fosse solo il suo sguardo ad essere calamitato nella direzione dell’altro, come il mondo avesse perso il suo senso per entrambi, per acquisirne uno del tutto nuovo.<br/>Non c’erano state altre parole, si erano solo avvicinati.  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opportunità

Basta un attimo a realizzare di aver vissuto tutta la propria vita ad occhi chiusi. A Simon è bastato seguire Clary dentro un mondo invisibile per ritrovarsi a scavare la terra a mani nude e tornare dal mondo dei morti. Eppure non è da quella cecità che si è appena risvegliato.  
_No_.  
Una cecità profonda verso se stesso, verso ciò che ha sempre creduto, verso le sue convinzioni. I suoi sentimenti, perfino.  
Per questo non trova la forza di entrare e resta lì, paralizzato davanti all’hotel Dumort da quell’improvvisa e inaspettata consapevolezza.  
“Hai intenzione di passare tutta la notte qui?”  
Raphael.  
Simon sobbalzerebbe, ma sta imparando a gestire tutte le sue nuove sensazioni e ha sentito un vago fruscio prima di quella frase. Giusto un indizio impercettibile della presenza di qualcuno.  
Non ha potuto riconoscerne l’odore, certo, perché è stato immerso in quel profumo per tutta la durata del matrimonio, perché indossa il suo vestito,  perché quella giacca sa così tanto di lui.  
“No, io… io stavo per entrare e poi ho pensato, sì sai, a certe… è stato un matrimonio bello, direi. Cioè non c’è stato proprio nessun matrimonio, ma era come ne Il laureato, sai? La scena di…”  
“Non so quando ti ho dato l’impressione che mi interessi. E ora entra.”  
Simon tituba giusto un istante – indeciso forse su una risposta piccata – per poi obbedire e seguire Raphael dentro.  
“Grazie eh, per il vestito.”  
“E i capelli.” aggiunge Raphael.  
“Certo, e per avermi aiutato con i capelli, anche.”  
Vorrebbe guardarlo in faccia per averne la conferma, ma è quasi certo che l’altro stia sorridendo.   
Una volta dentro, Raphael si limita ad un gesto per indicare a Simon di sedersi sul divano. Gli versa l’ormai familiare liquido vermiglio in un bicchiere, con gesti lenti e misurati.  
“Nessun matrimonio, quindi?”  
Alla domanda di Raphael, Simon vorrebbe quasi rispondere in modo infantile.  
_Credevo non ti interessasse._  
_Credevo non mi interessassi._  
_Credevo…_  
“Magnus ha fatto la sua comparsa e Alec lo ha tipo…”  
Improvvisamente parlarne sembra strano. E Simon sa che non c’è proprio nulla di strano in quel bacio – a parte le circostanze e tutta la questione della sposa abbandonata -, ma l’aria è diventata troppo densa per poter essere respirata come si deve e le parole troppo pesanti per essere dette.  
“Cacciato? Minacciato? Cosa?” chiede Raphael, il tono annoiato di chi sta fingendo interesse per accontentare l’interlocutore.  
“Baciato. L’ha baciato.”  
Simon prende fra le mani il bicchiere e sfiora Raphael, pelle contro pelle in un istante che sembra un’eternità.  
“È stato parecchio… _intenso_.”  
Simon accompagna l’ultima parola con un sorriso nervoso e beve un lungo sorso dal bicchiere, più per avere l’impressione di mettere una barriera fra loro che per vera necessità.  
Raphael si siede poco distante, sul divano dorato, un’espressione divertita dipinta in viso.  
“Quando si è immortali, ogni cosa perde di definizione. Gli anni sono giorni e si finisce per cogliere ogni opportunità, non importa da chi arrivi o perché.”  
“Questo dovrebbe avere senso, per me? Sono immortale da quanto, una manciata di giorni? Perché sono più propenso a credere che questi giorni siano stati anni piuttosto che il contrario, se devo essere onesto, e non credo che…”  
Raphael lo interrompe muovendo un dito verso le sue labbra.  
Le parole di Simon si incastrano in gola e lui non riesce più a continuare quel discorso, mentre il polpastrello dell’altro lo sfiora un istante per poi ritirarsi, tinto di rosso.  
Raphael sposta lo sguardo dalle labbra di Simon al proprio dito, e dal dito allo sguardo che ha davanti. Solo alla fine si decide a portarsi l’indice alla bocca, mentre Simon tenta di concentrarsi su altro, su qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Ha amato Clary.  
No, no, la ama. Al presente. _La ama_.  
O forse si è convinto di amarla al punto da farne una crociata? Forse si è solo chiuso in un’idea che è stata vera, un tempo, mentre ora…  
 “In silenzio sei quasi preoccupante.”  
Simon cerca di ridere, risvegliato da quelle parole pronunciate con tono leggero, ma quello che gli esce fuori è il suono nervoso di un animale disperato.  
Così si alza e si allontana. Scappa da quella vicinanza che lo spaventa, da Raphael, da quello stupido divano dorato.  
Ma non c’è posto lontano abbastanza da proteggerlo dai suoi stessi pensieri e dio, dio, da quel profumo che è stato una tortura per tutto il matrimonio.  
“Io… io non…”  
Raphael non gli permette una ritirata e gli compare a distanza di pochi centimetri, lo sguardo venato di un impercettibile divertimento, così come le parole.  
“Sei stato una scocciatura da subito.” gli mormora, piano, in un respiro.  
“Ma mi hai protetto, no? Lo hai fatto. Tu…”  
Simon non sa neanche cosa sta dicendo o dove voglia finire con quella frase sconclusionata.  
Quello che sa è che è tutta colpa di Raphael se adesso è morto.  
Ed è tutto merito suo se si sente vivo dopo tutti quegli anni passati a nascondersi da se stesso.  
A Simon basta guardarlo per saperlo con certezza. E, improvvisamente, il discorso di Raphael ha senso. Non gli importa che sia un uomo, non gli importa come o perché, sa solo che non vuole lasciare che quell’opportunità svanisca nel nulla.  
Per questo non oppone resistenza, quando Raphael si avvicina.  
Per questo si abbandona, quando Raphael lo sfiora.  
Per questo si lascia vincere da quel bacio di labbra e denti che preme e chiede e pretende fino a lasciarlo senza fiato, fino a diventare un’urgenza impossibile da ignorare, più della fame, più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

 

 

 

 


	2. Mordimi

Non c’è logica in quello che sta accadendo. Non c’è un senso che Simon possa afferrare e, come al solito, analizzare fino a farsi scoppiare la testa di tutti quei _se_ e _ma_.  
C’è solo Raphael.

 _Sono passate settimane, sono stati assieme più di quanto entrambi si credessero capaci, raccontandosi un poco con le parole e un poco con i gesti. Comprendendosi, forse, qualche volta._  
_Simon pensava di essere solo e soltanto una scocciatura, uno di quei compiti noiosi che ogni vampiro di una certa importanza si vede accollare._  
_Poi Clary aveva detto quella singola frase._  
Ha promesso che si prenderà cura di te.  
E _Simon non aveva potuto fare a meno di guardare indietro, ai giorni appena trascorsi e a quelli più lontano – quelli di un’altra vita – per realizzare quanto fosse vero._

Raphael c’è.  
Ora, qui, con i suoi denti ad accarezzare il collo di Simon, con la mano che scorre fra i capelli, imprimendo una leggera forza che sa di appartenenza.

_Forse non si sarebbe dovuto precipitare in camera sua, balbettando mezze frasi senza senso._  
_“Non voglio che tu… che tu ti senta costretto ad occuparti di me. Insomma, ormai ho fatto progressi e vorrei… io vorrei… Quello che voglio dire è che non ti devi preoccupare per me, tutto qui. Hai le tue_ cose da vampiro _di cui occuparti e non vorrei portarti via tempo prezioso.”_  
_“Hai finito?” aveva chiesto Raphael, lo sguardo annoiato, mentre finiva di vestirsi indossando una delle sue giacche._  
_“Direi di sì.” aveva concluso Simon._  
_Raphael non aveva aggiunto altro a quel discorso, guardandolo con l’eloquente invito a lasciarlo solo._  
_Simon aveva mosso un passo verso la porta, dando le spalle all’altro, con quello strano grumo di sensazioni ad appesantirgli i polmoni._  
_“Se… se stai con me, non voglio che sia perché l’hai promesso a Clary.” aveva mormorato, fermandosi._  
_E gli era quasi parso di urlare._

Raphael lascia una scia di sé sul collo di Simon. Una leggera umidità che è il preludio ad un assaggio più profondo. Solo dopo qualche istante, solo dopo aver tormentato e tentato, si decide ad affondare i canini nella pelle, a lacerare piano, a lasciar scorrere il sangue.

_“Ehi.”_  
_Raphael l’aveva fermato, una mano sulla spalla e il solito atteggiamento irritato e vagamente minaccioso._  
_“Se faccio una cosa non è certo per compiacere la shadowhunter, chiaro?”_  
_“Io… sì, chiaro, chiaro.”_  
_Ma non era stato chiaro da subito. C’era voluto qualche istante per capire cosa significassero quelle parole._

Il sangue gocciola un poco sulla maglietta, mentre Raphael beve. Giusto un attimo, il tempo di un respiro strozzato di Simon, ancora abituato a quell’istinto ormai inutile.  
Finiscono per guardarsi, immobili, silenziosi.  
Simon si chiede se sia un invito, quello che abita lo sguardo dell’altro, perché non è mai stato bravo a leggere i segnali.  
E ha così paura. Non del dolore, non di Raphael, ma di quello che sta succedendo, tutto assieme, così in fretta. Ha paura di quello che sente, a cui non sa dare un nome o una spiegazione che possa accettare davvero.

_Si erano guardati. Tanto a lungo che Simon aveva creduto che il tempo si fosse fermato. Poi aveva capito._  
_Aveva compreso come non fosse solo sua, quella strana connessione, come non fosse solo il suo sguardo ad essere calamitato nella direzione dell’altro, come il mondo avesse perso il suo senso per entrambi, per acquisirne uno del tutto nuovo._  
_Non c’erano state altre parole, si erano solo avvicinati._  
_La bocca di Raphael sulla sua, piano, in un’esplorazione lenta e studiata. E, prima che ogni pensiero venisse risucchiato nel buio avvolgente di quel bacio, Simon si era chiesto per quanti secoli Raphael avesse baciato bocche che non erano la sua._

“Devo davvero chiederlo?”  
La voce di Raphael è ruvida, tinta di uno strano piacere.  
“Come… cosa?” riesce a chiedere Simon, stordito dal tono sensuale dell’altro e dal suo stesso desiderio.  
“Mordimi.”  
Passa un solo istante.  
Poi Simon obbedisce.

 

 

 

 


	3. La preda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima "preda" di Simon... con un po' di aiuto da parte di Raphael, ovviamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Sakura per il prompt!!

Non avrebbero dovuto essere lì, come animali, a cacciarsi il cibo.  
“Non è davvero una caccia. Questi vogliono essere morsi.” gli aveva spiegato Raphael, entrando nel locale.  
“Non… non è come rompere gli accordi o cose simili?”  
“Hai intenzione di correre dalla tua Shadowhunter?”  
“Non è la mia… no, no, certo che no.”  
Raphael l’aveva quasi spintonato dentro, sbrigativo.  Simon non era sicuro di farcela. L’idea di mangiarsi quella che a tutti gli effetti era una persona, l’idea di infilare i canini nella carne di qualcuno, era più di quanto riuscisse a tollerare. Ed era perfino riuscito ad accettare di essere un vampiro.  
E poi quella paura, nata dall’essere una persona buona. Semplicemente e innegabilmente buona.  
“E se… se non dovessi… insomma, se non riuscissi a fermarmi?” urlò, per farsi sentire oltre la musica.  
“Per questo voglio che tu lo faccia. Devi imparare, in caso di necessità.”  
Raphael si era avvicinato, per farsi sentire, pronunciando le parole direttamente nell’orecchio di Simon.  
“Non... insomma, non mi farai fare del male a nessuno, giusto?”  
“Non ti lascerò fare cazzate, se è questo che mi stai chiedendo.”  
Lo afferrò per il gomito, pronunciando quelle parole, per guidarlo oltre i pesanti tendaggi purpurei. Simon si pietrificò nuovamente, però, una volta rivelato cosa celavano.  
Vampiri e umani, vampiri e vampiri, tutti gli uni contro gli altri, a strusciare i corpi fasciati da abiti scuri, a bersi con gli occhi, con le labbra, con i denti, sui divani in velluto, con le luci soffuse a bagnare di penombra la loro pelle. Sembrava tutto così… sensuale.  
“Avanti.” la mano di Raphael si poggiò alla base della schiena di Simon, decisa, spronandolo a proseguire.  
E l’altro obbedì, come sempre, come ubriaco di quella visione che aveva i tratti di una blasfemia e l’attrazione del proibito.  
Finirono in un angolo appartato, seduti uno vicino all’altro. Stan comparve con una ragazza sorridente e provocante, che restò in piedi davanti a loro, come in attesa d’approvazione. I capelli – un rosso chiaro e splendente – raccolti di lato.  
Non si poteva ignorare la somiglianza con Clary, e Raphael sentì lo sguardo confuso di Simon su di sé.  
“So cosa ti piace.” sorrise.  
“Non… non credo di farcela.”  
Raphael alzò gli occhi al cielo a quelle parole e congedò Stan con un gesto, indicando poi alla ragazza di sedersi a fianco ad un Simon sempre più nervoso, ormai schiacciato fra la preda e il vero predatore.  
Lui,  che predatore non si sentiva per nulla. Che si sentiva perso, terrorizzato, alla deriva in un mare agitato.  
Raphael si avvicino, premendosi contro di lui per mormorargli all’orecchio ogni indicazione possibile.  
“Avvicinati a lei.” gli disse.  
Simon si voltò impercettibilmente, ritrovandosi il viso di Raphael troppo vicino. Poteva sentire il suo fiato e notò i canini ormai sporgenti. Bastò uno sguardo eloquente dell’altro a farlo obbedire.  
“Senti il profumo del suo sangue? Riesci a sentire il suo cuore che batte, nonostante la musica e il rumore?”  
Simon si limitò ad annuire in risposta a quella domanda.  
“Avvicinati al suo collo, proprio qui.”  
Raphael allungò il braccio, sfiorando Simon, per indicare il punto esatto. Simon avvicinò le labbra al suo dito, che venne rimosso con studiata lentezza.  
“Assaggia.”  
Simon avvertì i canini sfregare contro il labbro inferiore. E non sapeva davvero quale fosse il motivo, se il desiderio di sentire il sangue scorrere sulla lingua o la voce di Raphael mormorata così vicino, così a fondo, grave di una piacevole tensione.  
Infilò i denti nella pelle tesa della giugulare e bevve.  
Era caldo, il sangue di una persona viva, infinitamente più buono di una sacca o dei sofisticati drink che Raphael gli preparava. Scorreva come acqua pura dopo giorni di deserto, dissetandolo, placando ogni nervosismo, calmando ogni nervo scoperto. Poteva sentire tutto con chiarezza: il cuore della ragazza, il suo respiro trattenuto e rilasciato, il modo in cui i suoi muscoli si rilassarono quando l’anestetico naturale entrò in circolo. Ne voleva di più, di più di più.  
“Basta così.”  
La voce di Raphael risuonò nel suo cranio, come una carezza fatta direttamente all’anima. Ma Simon non riuscì a fermarsi. Era semplicemente troppo buono, ne aveva semplicemente troppo bisogno.  
“Ho detto basta così, Simon.”  
Una nota minacciosa fece breccia, e le dita di Raphael premute contro il suo collo – un gesto delicato, ma deciso abbastanza da staccarlo dalla ragazza – lo aiutarono.  
Simon si guardò attorno, spaesato. Raphael congedò la ragazza con gesto pratico, ignorando la sua espressione di protesta e quel sorriso lascivo rivolto a Simon prima di sparire.  
“È stato…”  
Simon non era sicuro di trovare le parole. Si sentiva leggero e pesante al tempo stesso, ubriaco e stranamente lucido.  
Si sentiva una smania dentro che non aveva più a che fare con la fame.  
Raphael lo fissò, uno strano sorriso sghembo a tendergli le labbra. Poi si sfilò il fazzoletto dal taschino e lo avvicinò alle labbra dell’altro, per pulirle dal sangue che ancora le macchiava.  
“Sei stato bravo.” mormorò, senza riuscire a nascondere un certo orgoglio.  
“Grazie.” sussurrò Simon in risposta.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Cicatrici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon e Raphael finiscono a parlare delle loro cicatrici...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta su Su prompt bellissimo di Redbird. La scena del tetto si ispira ad una sua ff, che si può trovare [qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3421697).

  
Era un po’ come annegare. Dentro quegli occhi scuri Simon si stava un po’ perdendo e un po’ trovando, in una strana magia che non avrebbe creduto possibile.  
Era un vampiro, però, e quello che era stato impossibile quando era in vita, era diventato stranamente vero, reale, tangibile.  
Come lo strano magnetismo degli occhi di Raphael, quell’inspiegabile grumo di sensazioni che gli spingeva in petto e che sembrava gonfiarsi e gonfiarsi fino a soffocarlo.  
Avesse potuto, il battere del suo cuore sarebbe stato udibile perfino per un mondano. Figurarsi per Raphael.  
Ma il cuore non batteva, anche se qualcosa lì stava decisamente crescendo.  
Erano seduti sul tetto, in un rituale che aveva ormai la scadenza dell’appuntamento fisso. Le loro pupille, in grado di scavare in quel buio e vedere perfettamente, continuavano a spostarsi dal cielo al viso dell’altro. Era assurdo, e Simon non poteva fare a meno di riempire di parole il vuoto d’aria che li divideva.  
Erano così vicini, ma mai abbastanza.  
“…quindi Harry riesce a salvarsi perché sua madre si è sacrificata per lui, e se ne torna a casa. Non è fantastico? Dico, alla fine l’amore di sua madre l’ha salvato da Voldemort. O almeno da quello che era rimasto, certo. Anche perché nel secondo libro, che inizia con…”  
“Non vorrai raccontarmi tutti e… quanti hai detto che sono?”  
“Sette. Sette libri. E otto film, ovviamente.”  
“Ovviamente.” ripeté Raphael, mimando il solito tono annoiato.  
Simon aveva imparato a distinguerne i vari gradi, e sapeva bene quando Raphael sarebbe comunque rimasto ad ascoltarlo. In realtà, accadeva sempre più spesso.  
“La mia cicatrice è uguale a quella di Harry, vedi?” chiese, sorridente, indicandosi la fronte.  
Raphael spostò nuovamente lo sguardo dalle stelle a Simon, scrutando la sua fronte, serio.  
“Vedo.” si limitò a rispondere, il tono basso, quasi sussurrato.  
Poi, lentamente alzò il palmo verso il viso dell’altro, poggiandolo sullo zigomo, in modo da far scorrere il pollice sulla cicatrice.  
Simon inghiottì, espirando inutilmente, nervoso.  
“...stavamo giocando a nascondino nel negozio di Jocelyn, la madre di Clary, sai, e sono inciampato. Ho rovesciato un intero espositore e un’antichità mi ha colpito in fronte, una vaso se non ricordo male, e…”  
Avrebbe davvero voluto smettere di parlare, ma più gli sembrava di perdere il controllo, più ne aveva bisogno. Come una corazza contro tutta quella tensione, contro lo sguardo penetrante dell’altro, contro il significato oscuro della situazione.  
Alla fine, però, riuscì a zittirsi. La mano di Raphael restò dov’era, così come i suoi occhi scuri, e Simon si ritrovò ad imitarlo. Allungo le dita e sfiorò la cicatrice sulla guancia dell’altro.  
“Come… come te la sei fatta?”  
Raphael restò un po’ in silenzio, a quella richiesta, negli occhi tutta l’indecisione sul raccontare o meno quella storia così personale.  
“Quando ero un mondano avevo un amico.” Raphael serrò la mascella, interrompendo il contatto di mani e di sguardo “Un giorno feci una cosa stupida e ne guadagnai una cicatrice. Ma i ricordi di quando ero vivo sono sbiaditi, come fossero un’infanzia lontana, ormai.”  
“Dev’essere triste.”  
Le parole di Simon sembrarono colpire Raphael, in qualche modo, perché lui finì per alzarsi e allontanarsi. Simon lo seguì, senza riuscire a nascondere la sua preoccupazione.  
“Mi dispiace, ehi.” lo voltò per la spalla “Mi dispiace, non volevo… non…”  
“Questa è la mia vita, ora, Simon. Ed è anche la tua. Con il tempo si dimentica.”  
“O… beh, o si _vuole_ dimenticare.”  
“Sai sempre tutto, non è così?” lo rimproverò Raphael, seccato.  
Simon si aprì in un piccolo sorriso, preludio ad una battuta che l’altro non volle sentire.  
“Vuoi sapere cos’ho fatto, _fledgling_ , per guadagnarmi questa cicatrice?”  
Raphael non finì neanche la domanda, che già era sulle labbra di Simon, a baciarlo.  
A fondo, con forza, quasi con rabbia.  
Solo quando Simon rispose al bacio, abbandonandosi alla sensazione che sembrava possederlo da giorni, il bacio divenne una lenta carezza, una silenziosa dichiarazione, una resa incondizionata.  
Quando si separarono, Raphael lo guardò a lungo, una leggera sorpresa negli occhi e un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.  
“ _Dios_ , finirai per farti uccidere.”  
“O peggio, espellere.” gli fece eco Simon.


	5. Capelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphel da il suo "ultimo tocco" per migliorare l'outfit di Simon per il matrimonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Karla per il prompt.

Era perfetto. La giacca cadeva un po’ larga sulle spalle, ma lo stringeva sui fianchi nel modo giusto.  
E il blu, cupo come la notte, era di certo il suo colore.  
Raphael lo osservò ancora e ancora, fino ad imprimersi nella mente ogni spigolo e ogni rientranza del suo corpo; non gli accadeva da secoli di bere con gli occhi qualcuno, di sentirsi incuriosito e irritato al tempo stesso.  
Di desiderare qualcosa che non era il caso di prendersi.  
“Dios, quei capelli.”  
“Cosa? Cos’hanno che non va i miei capelli?”  
Simon si passò la mano fra le ciocche scure, peggiorando quella che – agli occhi di Raphael – era già una situazione critica.  
“Niente. Per un senzatetto.”  
“Come?”  
“Siediti.” ordinò Raphael, alzando gli occhi al cielo e spingendolo sul divano.  
Gli bastò sfiorare i capelli di Simon - affondarvi dentro le dita per tastarne la consistenza - per capire di essere perso, per realizzare di voler prendere quell’innocenza nervosa e trasformarla in qualcosa di suo.  
Ingoiò a vuoto, prima di riguadagnare il controllo. Iniziò a far scorrere i polpastrelli fra le ciocche, portandole indietro. Il tempo sembrò dilatarsi, scorrere lentamente, mentre i suoi gesti si facevano istintivi, meccanici.  
Solo quando Simon emise un leggero verso di piacere, Raphael si decise a staccarsi.  
Lo trovò con gli occhi chiusi, le zanne sporgenti, l’espressione rilassata.  
“È stato… insomma, grazie.” disse Simon, schiarendosi la voce per tornare in sé.  
“Farai tardi.” si limitò a rispondere Raphael.  
Poi lo guardò andarsene, le dita che ancora formicolavano per quel contatto ormai interrotto.


	6. Camminare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon cerca di imitare il passo sicuro di Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Redbird per il prompt!! *___*

Quando Raphael entra in una stanza, nessuno ha dubbi sull’importanza che riveste nel clan. Il passo sicuro, quell’avanzare che sembra una danza e una minaccia assieme.  
Simon lo ha osservato così tanto che potrebbe vederlo camminare con gli occhi della mente, semplicemente chiudendo le palpebre.  
Eppure, quando prova a fare lo stesso, ad avanzare come un serpente pronto all’attacco, ne esce solo una pallida imitazione. Un riflesso grottesco dell’inafferrabile.  
“Cosa stai facendo, adesso?”  
Simon sobbalza, colto a metà di un passo, davanti allo specchio.  
“Dovresti davvero lavorare sui tuoi sensi.” lo rimprovera Raphael, per la centesima volta.  
“Io… io stavo allenando la camminata, a dire il vero.”  
“Ah, davvero molto utile.” ribatte sarcastico l’altro.  
Simon si passa una mano fra i capelli, imbarazzato. Raphael gli è a fianco in un battito di ciglia, una mano sul fianco. Lo sprona appena ad avanzare, con una leggera pressione. Simon può avvertire il freddo del suo tocco oltre la superficie sottile della maglietta. Lo segue, avanza, cammina anche lui sul bordo impalpabile della sicurezza di Raphael.  
Per un istante sono una cosa sola. Poi Raphael si separa da Simon, tanto in fretta come è arrivato.  
“Visto? Non è difficile.” mormora, quasi divertito, prima di sparire alla vista.


	7. Leggende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon si mette a fare il nerd sui vampiri, con grande esasperazione di Raphael...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Sakura per il prompt!

Simon torna a specchiarsi.  
“Non dovremmo esserci.”  
Raphael alza lo sguardo dal libro. È seduto sul divano dorato, intento nella rilettura di _Cent’anni di solitudine_ in lingua originale, la copia ormai consunta dal tempo e dall’uso.  
“Insomma, non dovremmo rifletterci lì, no?” spiega Simon, voltandosi per fissare l’altro direttamente nelle iridi scure.  
Raphael si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo per poi riportarli fra le righe del romanzo.  
“E poi i canini. I Canini! In Nosferatu non sono i canini.”  
“Dios, quel film.”  
“E tutta la storia delle croci e di D..., insomma, perché a me non fanno nulla, ma non posso dire, emh, nominare il suo nome? E perché voi potete dirlo?! Mio D…”  
“Non funziona così.” Si rassegna a spiegare Raphael, “Devi crederci perché un oggetto sacro abbia qualche influenza su di te. In più, con il tempo, anche quel fastidio passa.”  
Simon si abbandona malamente sul divano, a fianco a Raphael, fissando dritto davanti a sé. Gli occhi dell’altro vampiro, invece, sono fissi sul suo profilo.  
“Non ha assolutamente senso. La Rice, e Dracula, e…”  
“Lascia perdere. La storia degli specchi ci è tornata utile a lungo, per far credere non fossimo vampiri, per il resto i mondani sanno essere fantasiosi.”  
“Ma…”  
“E no, non brilliamo alla luce del sole. Ma sei libero di provarlo e farti incenerire, se lo desideri.” conclude Raphael, prima che l’altro possa davvero fare l’ennesima, stupida, considerazione sui vampiri.


	8. Novità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary e Jace sono fratelli e Simon è felicissimo.  
> Raphael però, saputa la notizia, sembra non condividere la sua gioia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Ludovica per il prompt!!

“Indovina!”  
Raphael si volta, prima di congedare con un gesto della mano i due vampiri con cui stava parlando.  
“Cosa?” chiede, annoiato dall’entusiasmo di Simon, ma sottilmente curioso.  
L’altro non riesce a trattenere un sorriso.  
“A quanto pare Clary e Jace sono… _fratello e sorella_!”  
Dice le ultime tre parole con tono trionfante, come se fosse merito suo. Raphael lo scruta, serrando la mascella.  
Vorrebbe tornare indietro e non posare mai gli occhi su quel mondano sottile e nevrotico. Vorrebbe convincerlo a non tornare all’hotel Dumort. Vorrebbe non sentire quella sensazione fra i suoi inutili polmoni e il suo inutile cuore.  
“Devi essere proprio un gran migliore amico.” gli risponde, prima di dargli le spalle e imboccare un corridoio.  
Non sa neanche dove stia andando, sa solo che vorrebbe scappare da quella conversazione, ma la sua dignità glielo impedisce.  
“No… è che… insomma. Mi dispiace per lei, è ovvio… ma…”  
“Ehi, chi sono io per distruggere le tue speranze?” lo interrompe Raphael, una nota sarcastica nella voce profonda.  
Simon lo tallona, continuando ad iniziare frasi che poi si rimangia.  
“Immagino, quindi, che prima dello shadowhunter tu e lei foste praticamente insieme.” continua Raphael.  
Ed è consapevole di spingere in profondità una lama che fa male, che ferisce Simon, ma non può farci nulla. Se non può averlo come lo vuole, deve difendersi, in qualche modo. Costruirsi una corazza di rimproveri e sufficienza, allontanarlo come può.  
“Ok, beh… io credevo ci fosse qualcosa, ma non era così. Forse non sarà così. Ma, andiamo, contro quel tipo non avrei avuto alcuna speranza!”  
“Ora ne hai.” conclude Raphael, prendendolo in giro con l’espressione più che con le parole, forse per chiudere quel discorso definitivamente.  
“Io non lo so, non lo so, ma è già qualcosa, no?”  
Raphael si blocca, fronteggiandolo, senza riuscire a nascondere l’ostilità.  
“Sono contento per te.” sibila, i canini sporgenti e gli occhi cupi, prima di rintanarsi nella sua stanza.  
Simon resta immobile, in corridoio, con più domande in testa di quanto sia lecito e l’espressione confusa di chi non ha capito nulla.


	9. Distrazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon non è assolutamente un apprendista vampiro attento e Raphael deve trovare un modo per farsi ascoltare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Karla per il prompt!!

L’attenzione di Simon era effimera come la vita di un mortale. Durava il tempo di una frase e poi si perdeva. Simon si bloccava a fissare Raphael con pupille vacue, la mente altrove, in un luogo che all’altro non era accessibile.  
E questo, il vampiro più anziano, non riusciva più a sopportarlo.  
L’irritazione gli spinse fuori i canini, in un riflesso meccanico, e Simon sobbalzò, nuovamente attento.  
“Mi fai perdere tempo.” sibilò Raphael, ignorando il nervosismo del novellino.  
“Sc… scusa, non succederà più, promesso.”  
E Raphael alzò gli occhi al cielo, rassegnato.  
“Si può sapere a cosa stai pensando?”  
“Io, quando parli tu… tu fai… insomma, fai questa cosa e io…”  
L’espressione confusa di Raphael – sopracciglia aggrottate, labbra lievemente e inconsapevolmente imbronciate – spinse Simon a spiegarsi meglio.  
“Con la lingua.”  
“Come, prego?” domandò Raphael, esasperato.  
“Quando parli, ti lecchi le labbra.” mormorò Simon, imbarazzato.  
E l’altro lo notò, quell’imbarazzo, anche se non poteva più colorargli le guance. Perché riverberò negli occhi, denso di una strana confessione.  
Il novellino era interessato e forse neanche lo sapeva.  
Raphael sorrise, compiaciuto. Non se l’aspettava, ma era vivo da troppo tempo per negare di averlo voluto, di esserne contento, in qualche punto oscuro della sua anima dannata.  
Così allungò la mano gelida verso il vampiro che gli stava di fronte, verso Simon, quel ragazzino nervoso e confuso.  
Gli bastò un attimo per far scontrare le loro labbra, per baciarlo, sfregando appena i denti contro la carne umida della sua bocca. Bastò un istante per assaggiarlo, spingersi più in là. Passarono secondi che si dilatarono all’infinito, e solo dopo si separano.  
“Ora starai attento?” domandò Raphael, senza riuscire davvero a nascondere l’espressione trionfante del predatore vittorioso.


	10. Dormire è un po' morire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le prime notti al DuMort sono difficili per Simon. E per Raphael, che lo sente gridare nel sonno anche dall'altra parte del corridoio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Redbird per il prompt bellissimo!

A Raphael piace dormire in alto, agli ultimi piani, immerso nell'aria rarefatta del cielo di città. È strano, per una creatura nata scavandosi la via fuori da una fossa. O forse è stranamente logico.  
La stanza di Simon è in fondo al corridoio e Raphael può vederla con gli occhi della mente: le pareti scure, l'arredamento decadente, il corpo pallido fra le lenzuola.  
Le bare sono per i tradizionalisti, e Simon di certo non lo è, né lo sarà in tempi brevi. Raphael, se proprio deve usare la sua, lo fa per i lunghi spostamenti. Non gli piace, il seminterrato.  
Un altro urlo squarcia l'aria e Raphael si alza a sedere. Dev'essere pomeriggio e il vampiro dovrebbe davvero dormire.  
“ _Dios_ , finirò per ucciderlo.”  
Si alza, la pelle del petto che è un baluginio pallido nel buio della camera. Si avvia, coprendo la distanza che lo separa da Simon, prima di irrompere nella stanza dell'altro.  
“Ehi!” sbraita.  
Simon si sveglia all'improvviso, l'urlo ancora aggrappato alle labbra. Ed è così visibilmente terrorizzato, così perso, che Raphael sente l'estraneo pizzicore del senso di colpa.  
Cerca di mantenere intatta la maschera, di ignorare la strana ferita che si è appena aperta da qualche parte, dentro di lui.  
“Si può sapere perché ti agiti tanto?”  
“Io...”  
Simon si passa la mano fra i capelli scompigliati, lo sguardo che rimbalza nervoso per la stanza buia che entrambi possono vedere perfettamente.  
“Sogno di essere morto.”  
Raphael espirerebbe, fosse utile in qualche modo. Invece si limita ad avvicinarsi e a sedersi sul bordo del letto, la posizione rilassata.  
“Sei morto.”  
“No, intendo dire che... sogno di essere ancora morto davvero. Nel buio. Io...”  
Raphael lo spinge contro il materasso con una mano sul petto, prima di sdraiarsi al suo fianco.  
“Che... che stai...”  
“ _Por favor, deja de hablar_.”  
Restano così, immobili, in silenzio.  
“Dormire è un po' morire. Ci farai l'abitudine.” dice Raphael, dopo quella che sembra un eternità.


	11. Insegnami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "C'è sempre qualcosa da imparare"  
> "Insegnami", e quella parola sfiorò le labbra di entrambi all'unisono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Alex e Ayumu per i prompt! ^__^

Simon e Raphael sono seduti uno a fianco all'altro, sul divano dorato.  
Le dita si sono sfiorate piano, all'inizio, quasi per caso. Ora, però, le loro mani si stanno davvero stringendo.  
Raphael legge _Cent'anni di solitudine_ e Simon è convinto che voglia leggerlo davvero per i prossimi cent'anni, tante volte gliel'ha visto leggere nei giorni passati. Lui, invece, se ne sta lì a tergiversare, con il cellulare nell'altra mano e una canzone indie nelle orecchie.  
Non era nei piani, che le loro mani si sfiorassero. Non era previsto, non era calcolato, non sarebbe dovuto succedere.  
Perché Simon ama Clary, ne è certo, e Raphael non ama proprio nessuno, mai.  
Eppure il contatto resta. Saldo come una cattedrale, freddo come la morte, dai significati confusi di un mistero.  
Simon vorrebbe dire qualcosa di sensato, mentre si sfila le cuffie con la mano libera, ma Raphael alza lo sguardo dalle righe del romanzo e insinua gli occhi scuri nei suoi.  
E tutto diventa così complicato, così difficile, che Simon ingoia l'aria a vuoto, inutilmente.  
“Ho quasi ottant'anni.”  
Simon spalanca gli occhi a quelle parole, sorpreso, e la stretta si allenta come se volesse scappare. Raphael però la rinsalda, costringendolo a restare dita contro dita, palmo contro palmo.  
“In questi anni ho capito che c'è sempre qualcosa da imparare, _fledgling_.”  
Simon non sa a cosa si stia riferendo, non sa cosa lo spinga verso quel vampiro cinico e stranamente premuroso, quando si tratta di lui. Sa solo che è così. Ed è stanco di avere paura, stanco di lottare per l'impossibile, stanco di sentirsi così solo.  
“Insegnami.”  
Lo mormorano entrambi, all'unisono, come una supplica e un invito.


	12. Morsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon amava essere morso  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphael!POV.  
> Grazie a Miriam per il prompt!

Era una richiesta muta, la sua, un silenzioso desiderio. Mi guardava, gli occhi liquidi di piacere, per poi voltarsi e tendere il collo, avvicinando alle mie labbra la sua pelle tesa sulla giugulare.  
Carne contro carne, nudi, esposti. In quei momenti non c’era nulla che non avrei fatto per lui, nulla a cui mi sarei opposto. E quel suo bisogno, poi, era anche mio. Profondo come il mistero che ci aveva riportati in vita, altrettanto vitale, forte tanto da strapparci l’anima.  
Così mi avvicinavo, ogni singola volta, carezzandolo piano - di naso, si labbra, di lingua - prima di affondare i canini. Il suo sangue, un sapore fatto di contrasti, dolce, ferroso.  
In quelle giornate fra le lenzuola scure, in quelle ore divorate dal bisogno e strappate al sonno, la stanza si riempiva della sua voce, dei rauchi versi provocati dal piacere. Affondava le dita fra i miei capelli, portandomi più vicino, fin quasi a fargli male.  
Amava essere morso. E io amavo lui, più di ogni altra cosa.


	13. La croce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La croce che Raphael porta al collo e il sesso con Simon.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualcuno ha detto fluff in cui annegare? XD  
> Grazie a Blyth per il prompt!

Simon gli è ancora dentro, il piacere che resta appiccicato alla pelle per qualche altro istante, la bocca dischiusa, le palpebre quasi abbassate. Raphael è sotto di lui – oltre il ventre, la sensazione languida dell’estasi sfuma piano – e si limita a guardarlo. Vorrebbe baciargli via tutto, baciargli via il pallore, il battito assente del cuore, il respiro mancato. Vorrebbe baciarlo ancora una volta e riversare in lui nuova vita.   
Che desiderio ridicolo…  
“Ha fatto male?” chiede Simon, ridestandolo dai suoi pensieri e accarezzando la cicatrice sul petto, “perché mi pizzica, quando lo facciamo.”   
“Vuoi che la tolga?”  
“No, no… solo… ha fatto male?” chiede ancora.   
“Sì. Ha fatto male, _pequeñín_.”  
“E ora no?” continua Simon.  
“No, ora no.”  
Raphael gli passa una mano fra i capelli, un sorriso rassicurante in viso che ha i tratti leggeri di un ricordo triste.   
“Perché… insomma, perché la indossi, allora?”  
“Perché non volevo darla vinta alla morte. Perché aggrapparmi a questa croce mi ha tenuto ancorato alla vita. Perché… me l’ha data mia madre.”  
Simon lo scruta, criptico, sganciandosi dall’incastro dei loro corpi, salvo poi scivolare sul petto di Raphael e poggiare la testa sul cuore muto.   
“Perché non riesco a dire D…, beh, Lui, ma la tua croce non mi brucia?”  
“Perché è parte della mia religione e non della tua.”  
Restano in silenzio per un po’, le dita di Raphael che giocano fra le ciocche scure di Simon.   
“Raph?”  
“Sì?”  
“Ti amo.”  
Lo dice con voce lieve, Simon, per la prima volta. E Raphael sente bruciargli dentro qualcosa. Più forte del dolore che ha sentito nel mettere quella croce, più forte della fede, più forte della morte.   
“ _Yo también te amo._ ”

 


	14. Vieni da me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come to me in the night hour, I will wait for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Rory per il prompt!

Simon ancora non ci credeva. Eppure Raphael era stato tanto chiaro da non lasciare spazio ai suoi dubbi e alle sue incertezze. Lo aveva preso da parte, dopo un incontro del clan che li aveva trattenuti fino all’alba, per sussurrargli poche, semplici, devastanti parole.   
“Vieni da me, questa notte. Ti aspetto.”  
Simon era rimasto lì, immobile, stordito dalla vicinanza con cui Raphael gli aveva sussurrato quell’ordine prima di sparire lungo il corridoio.   
Quando era tornato alla sua stanza, la situazione non era migliorata: le lenzuola erano troppo calde, la testa piena di pensieri, le ombre lunghi mostri pronti a materializzare le sue paure.   
Raphael doveva sicuramente parlargli di questioni del clan, certo. Tutta quell’ansia si sarebbe sgonfiata al primo _idiota_ pronunciato dall’altro vampiro. Sicuramente Simon si stava preoccupando per niente.  
_Illudendo_. Illudendo era la parola giusta.  
Perché lo voleva, anche se non capiva bene come fosse successo o perché. Lo voleva tanto da consumarsi, tanto da realizzare – in una scioccante verità – di amarlo. E non poteva cascarci di nuovo, non voleva finire a seguirlo con lo sguardo sperando in qualcosa di più, proprio come aveva fatto negli ultimi anni con Clary. No, davvero, basta amori non corrisposti.   
Così le ore del mattino si erano trasformate in pomeriggio, e gli ultimi attimi di quel giorno parvero secoli.   
  
Il buio toccò la terra che Simon era già fuori dalla porta di Raphael.   
“Entra.”  
La voce, oltre la porta, un rauco ordine. Simon obbedì.   
“Io… emh… volevi vedermi?”  
Tenne lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe, il cuore muto, incapace di battere con forza come avrebbe voluto.   
Quando la risposta tardò ad arrivare, finalmente alzò gli occhi.   
Quello che vide fu uno spettacolo inaspettato. Raphael camminava avanti e indietro, senza il minimo rumore, passandosi una mano sulla nuca come a cercare le parole. Indossava lo stesso vestito della sera prima, ormai irrimediabilmente spiegazzato. Quando si accorse dello sguardo di Simon, gli andò incontro, deciso.   
“Sei irritante, testardo, insopportabile. E ho promesso di proteggerti, di occuparmi di te. Ma non posso farci niente. Ho provato, _lo juro por Dios_ , ho provato a resistere. E ora-” sembrò annaspare nelle parole fino ad annegarci dentro, senza possibilità di finire quella frase.  
Simon si pietrificò sul posto. Sarebbe rimasto senza fiato, avesse potuto. Alla fine sorrise, inebetito.  
“Che hai da ridere, si può sapere?” sbottò Raphael, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Credevo di… credevo di essermi preoccupato inutilmente. Ed è così, è così, ma… ma per un motivo che io non…”  
Raphael alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi colmò la distanza fra loro e lo zittì.   
Occhi negli occhi, labbra su labbra, amore contro amore.

 


	15. Vermicoli (Hogwarts!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Raphael fa veramente schifo il corso di Cura delle Creature Magiche, ma continua a seguirlo perché vedere Simon che dà da mangiare ai Vermicoli è la cosa più dolce del mondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Alice per il prompt!

Raphael odiava cura delle creature magiche. Insulsa, sporca, noiosa materia. Soprattutto quando l’inverno pareva soffiare dalla foresta, nonostante non fosse ancora il momento di innevare alberi e prati. In più, dopo l’ultimo incidente, non facevano altro che accudire vermicoli, le creature meno emozionanti nella storia del mondo magico. Continuava imperterrito a darsi mentalmente dello stupido per essere lì, sognando il tepore del camino e la vista sulle profondità del lago che gli avrebbe riservato la sua sala comune. Venne ridestato dai suoi pensieri scontrandosi con qualcuno, mentre si spostava verso un altro gruppo di alunni per fingersi impegnato.   
“Guarda dove vai, _pendejo_!” sibilò.  
Si accorse dopo di chi fosse quell’idiota: il motivo di tutto, la ragione dell’assurda scelta di Raphael.   
_Lui_.   
Simon Lewis.  
Tassorosso, sorriso mortificato, capelli scompigliati, sguardo acceso d’entusiasmo per quelle stupide lezioni.  
“S…scusa.” balbettò, provocando in Raphael un alzata d’occhi spazientita.  
Neanche lo degnò di una risposta, limitandosi a voltare le spalle per tornarsene da dov’era venuto. La verità – imbarazzante e impossibile da ammettere – era che avrebbe voluto sorridere di rimando. Avrebbe voluto seguirlo e mettersi al suo fianco per guardarlo prendersi cura dei vermicoli come fossero cuccioli affettuosi.   
Era lì per lui, dopotutto, per osservarlo, per bere la sua immagine come Amortentia, per sperare di avere il coraggio di parlargli nonostante fosse tutto assurdo e assolutamente controproducente per la sua casa.  
Gettò quella che si promise essere l’ultima occhiata, mentre Simon si stringeva nel mantello per un soffio di vento più forte dei precedenti. L’idiota si era accorto che l’inverno stava arrivando?  
Raphael si avvicinò, la dignità messa in ombra dalla preoccupazione, e si sfilò la sciarpa verde-argento.  
Simon, di spalle, parve non accorgersi di nulla, finché Raphael non poggiò la sciarpa sul suo collo.   
“Ehi,” si voltò, “cosa…”  
“Hai freddo.” disse Raphael con tono distaccato, distogliendo lo sguardo.   
_Dios_ , se era bello.  
“Grazie.” rispose Simon, stringendosi addosso la lana ancora calda.   
Raphael alzò le spalle e si allontanò. Quel ragazzo lo avrebbe fatto impazzire.

 


	16. Immaginazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's dark in my immagination"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Karla per il prompt!!

Raphael fermò gli occhi su Simon, ignorando la sua copia consunta di _Cent'anni di solitudine_ ormai conosciuta a memoria in molte sue parti, ma sempre e comunque il suo romanzo preferito.   
Accavallò le gambe, continuando a scrutare Simon con sguardo attento: stava ascoltando della musica, seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano dorato, le palpebre abbassate sugli occhi scuri, i capelli scompigliati, un sorriso accennato sulle labbra.  
Raphael non riuscì ad impedire alla sua immaginazione di scivolare sulla pelle dell'altro. Poté quasi sentirla sotto i polpastrelli, liscia e fredda. Immaginò di affondare il viso nell'incavo fra la sua spalla e il suo collo, e inspirare, inspirare, inspirare, riempiendosi del suo profumo fino all'orlo. Immaginò la sua bocca dischiusa dalla voglia, un sospiro inutile ad uscirgli dai polmoni. Immaginò di sfiorarlo, accarezzarlo, toccarlo.   
E non riuscì più a fermarsi, scivolò, fino a precipitare in quella fantasia.  
Lo immaginò in ginocchio, davanti a lui, quelle labbra strette attorno, uno sguardo dal basso verso l'alto.   
Lo immaginò esposto, lo immagino bisognoso, lo immaginò _suo_.   
“Ehi, Raph, tutto bene?”  
“Come?”  
“Hai... sai... i tuoi canini sono...” Simon si indicò la bocca.   
Raphael si accorse improvvisamente dell'evidenza dei suoi pensieri e tornò a concentrarsi sul romanzo.  
“ _Métete en tus asuntos, pequeñín_.”*

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

*fatti gli affari tuoi

 

 

 


	17. Di più

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Me debìa bastar  
>  con lo que ya me has dado.  
> Y pido más, y más_  
> [Mi doveva bastare  
> quello che mi hai già dato.  
> E chiedo sempre di più]  
> +  
>  _Y estrechar sin fina, sin pena, tu cuerpo_  
>  [E stringere all'infinito, senza pena, il tuo corpo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Ayumu per il bellissimo prompt! *__*

Simon lo fermò, le mani aperte sul petto, la camicia spiegazzata sotto i palmi. Raphael obbedì immediatamente, immobilizzandosi.   
Capelli scompigliati, labbra gonfie, sguardi languidi. Se cuore e respiro avessero potuto parlare, avrebbero urlato di desiderio.   
“Tutto bene, _pequeñín_?”  
Si erano avvicinati tanto da entrare in collisione, nell'ultimo anno, tanto da tradirsi e minacciarsi di morte. E ora si ritrovavano lì, come ogni sera delle settimane precedenti, a consumarsi di baci.  
“Io... credo... è quasi giorno.”  
“Sì.”  
“Forse dovremmo andare a letto... ognuno nel suo, intendo!”  
Simon finiva sempre per tirarsi indietro, per fermarsi ad un passo dal cadere, ancorandosi al bordo sfumato di quella strana relazione.   
Raphael non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, non si era mai sentito attratto da qualcuno. Non abbastanza da desiderare quello che desiderava, almeno, non tanto da sentire quella sensazione sconvolgente annidarsi nel bassoventre.   
“ _Como quiera_ , Simon.”  
Si staccò per mettersi seduto sul bordo del letto dell'altro, passandosi una mano fra le ciocche scure per ricacciarle indietro.   
Simon aveva imparato abbastanza spagnolo da capire le sue parole, ma aveva anche mantenuto in vita abbastanza umanità da leggerne il tono rassegnato.  
“Io non sono sicuro di... non lo so. È tutto così strano... cioè, non che sia strano nel senso di strano, certo. È normale, non c'è niente di strano, no. Ma quando penso che... non sono certo che...”  
“Simon, non mi devi nessuna spiegazione. Quello che mi dai, quello che vorrai darmi, mi basterà.”  
Raphael si dipinse un sorriso accattivante in viso, per celare il desiderio di chiedere _di più, di più, di più_.   
“Forse se... se vuoi, certo, potresti fermarti a dormire qui. Solo dormire, ecco. Mi piacerebbe.”  
La voce di Simon gli arrivò dritta al cuore muto, fragile e nervosa d'incertezza.   
_Voleva di più, di più, di più..._  
“Certo che voglio.” rispose Raphael con un sorriso. 

  
Simon dormiva. Silenzio di corpo, silenzio di morte. Raphael avrebbe voluto fare lo stesso, spegnersi per non _pensare e pensare e pensare_.   
Lo voleva con troppa forza e non sapeva che fare, non sapeva come smettere, come placare quell’incendio. SI sentiva ingiusto, perché quelle necessità – tanto nuove da essere ingestibili – non dovevano pesare su Simon, non dovevano riguardarlo.  
Per questo si alzò, per questo sparì oltre la porta, per questo non restò fino a sera.   
Aveva bisogno di allontanarsi, di mettere una distanza spessa come un muro fra loro, per riuscire a desiderare meno, a volere meno, a soffrire meno. 

  
“Perché mi eviti?”  
Simon gli si parò davanti, qualche giorno dopo, lo sguardo scuro, le pupille che vagavano nervose.   
“Sono impegnato. Ho un clan da mandare avanti.”  
Raphael non avrebbe voluto rispondere così - rispondere di frustrazione e di mancanza -, ma il malessere si era gonfiato e gonfiato dentro di lui fino ad assorbire ogni sua forza, perfino quella di fingere.   
“Mi sveglio e non ci sei. Va bene, mi sono detto, è giusto così. Poi ti cerco e non ti trovo, voglio parlarti e hai sempre da fare, all’alba sparisci chissà dove pur di non venire da me. Io… io… cos’ho fatto, Raph? È perché… perché ho paura?”  
Raphael alzò lo sguardo su Simon, sorpreso.   
“Paura?” chiese, in un soffio.   
“Paura, sai, paura. So che tu non sei ferrato sull’argomento paura, terrore, panico, ma dalle mie parti farlo per… insomma,” Simon abbassò la voce “farlo per la prima volta fa paura. E io non ho mai… con un uomo. Emh, _vampiro_.”  
Le parole sembravano uscirgli davvero a fatica e Raphael sentì il familiare calore invadergli il petto, riverberando fra le costole fino a riempirgli il cuore immobile.   
“Hai paura.” ripeté, come a saggiare sulla lingua quella confessione.   
Simon sorrise, nervoso, passandosi la mano sulla nuca.   
“Cosa credevi?”   
“Hai diciotto anni, sei così giovane. Come puoi sapere quello che vuoi, quello che desideri davvero? Credevo semplicemente tu non lo sapessi. Credevo di passare come passa una malattia, di _passarti_.”  
Raphael parlò senza guardarlo, con calma, ma con una strana e fredda rassegnazione.   
“Raph…”  
La mano di Simon volò al viso del vampiro, una carezza semplice, nessun sottinteso. Solo affetto tinto di qualcosa di più profondo per cui non erano pronti, non erano adatti.   
Ma nessuno è adatto all’amore. Sconvolgente, intenso, profondo amore.  
  
Di nuovo l’alba, di nuovo nella stanza di Simon. Raphael era bocca e denti e lingua sulla pelle. Dal collo alla clavicola – la maglietta finita chissà dove, sul pavimento - e dalla clavicola giù, giù, fino all’ombelico.   
“Raph…”  
Quella di Simon sembrava una supplica, il tono soffiato fuori, le palpebre quasi abbassate sulle pupille dilatate.   
“Vuoi che mi fermi?”  
“No, no, no…”  
Raphael interpretò quella manciata di sillabe come una benedizione. Lo avrebbe fatto all’infinito: stringere Simon, amare Simon. Senza dolore, senza pena, solo Simon.   
Lo raccolse fra le labbra, i suoni umidi che riverberavano per la stanza, sentendolo tendersi. Avvertì le sue mani fra i capelli, le dita ad aggrapparsi alle ciocche. Simon lo attirò più vicino, Raphael affondò il viso ancora e ancora e ancora. Il suo sapore sulla lingua, una comunione blasfema.  
E poi con i palmi, con gli occhi, divorandolo in ogni modo possibile, mentre i vestiti sparivano e loro restavano nudi di pelle e di timori, uno contro l’altro, a stringersi.   
Raphael affondò nel materasso, la schiena premuta contro le lenzuola sfatte, le gambe aperte a fare spazio. Un incastro lento, un po’ sofferto, tinto di affetto delicato. Simon sopra di lui, _piano, piano, piano_ , ma sempre di più. Finché non si incastrarono alla perfezione, combaciando come due parti di un tutto, e un verso roco sfuggì dalle labbra di Raphael.  
“Ti ho fatto male?”  
La voce di Simon, un sussurro vicino all’orecchio e un brivido lungo la schiena. Raphael rispose con i gesti, spingendoselo contro, le mani aperte a trattenere, a premere.   
Voleva ogni cosa, da Simon, voleva tutto.   
Voleva averlo per sempre, di corpo, di mente, di anima.   
Solo e soltanto perché lo amava.

 


	18. Russare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ti dispiace russare di meno, quando dormi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluuuuuuuuuuuuf.  
> Emh, volevo dire, grazie a Gnarly per il prompt.

Non dovrebbe russare.   
Perché non dovrebbe _respirare_ , in teoria, l'idiota.   
E invece se ne sta lì, sdraiato a fianco a Raphael, nel suo pigiama stupido su qualche supereroe. Dorme in una posizione scomposta, gambe e braccia distese, la bocca spalancata, lasciando uscire quei pesanti sospiri profondi.   
Raphael si volta sul fianco per guardarlo meglio, seguendo il profilo della fronte, del naso, delle labbra.   
_Dios_ , è bello come una notte di luna piena.   
Ma fa un rumore infernale.   
“Ehi, Simon,  _Despierta_.”  
La voce di Raphael, scura e decisa, sveglia l'altro di colpo. Simon scatta a sedere, scompigliato e confuso.  
“Cosa... cosa?”  
“Ti dispiace russare meno?” domanda Raphael, piano, con accondiscendenza  
“Io... io non russo!”  
Simon si ributta indietro, fra le lenzuola, prima di voltarsi su un fianco per fronteggiarlo. Raphael è rimasto comodo sul materasso, uno sguardo fra l'adorante e lo spazientito.   
“Fidati, _pequeñín_ , russi. Inutilmente, fra l'altro.”  
Simon muove la testa piano, come a trovare la giusta posizione sul cuscino, ricordando un cucciolo in cerca di carezze. Raphael sorride appena, specchiandosi in quegli occhi assonnati, prima di passargli la mano fra i capelli. E allora Simon chiude nuovamente gli occhi, beandosi di quel contatto.  
Raphael vorrebbe amarlo un po' meno. Solo un po'. Giusto per non amare anche quel suo fastidioso modo di dormire.

 


	19. Feliz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon ama sentire Raphael parlare in spagnolo.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Rosa per il prompt!   
> Eeeeh l'ho interpretato un po' liberamente.

“ _Eres hermoso_.”  
“C… come?” chiede Simon, perplesso.  
Appena sveglio è andato dritto in cucina, i capelli scompigliati e una tazza di sangue in mano. Raphael ha fatto il suo ingresso qualche secondo dopo, impeccabile nonostante l’orario.  
“Hai un aspetto orribile.” dice Raphael, come a spiegare la frase in spagnolo appena detta.  
“Faccio fatica a dormire.”  
“ _Quieres que duerma contigo?_ ”  
Simon si esibisce in un espressione perplessa, bevendo dalla tazza. Raphael, però, non accenna a spiegarsi, mentre si prepara il suo drink scarlatto.   
“Puoi ripetere, prego?” mormora Simon, grattandosi la testa.  
“Vuoi provare a dormire nella bara?”  
“Nah, grazie. Mi abituerò a… sai, morire ogni alba e risorgere ogni sera.”  
“ _Solo quiero que estés feliz_.” conclude Raphael, avviandosi verso il corridoio con il bicchiere fra le dita.   
“Ehi, Raph?” lo ferma Simon.  
“Sì, _niño_?”  
“Ti ho mai detto che ho studiato spagnolo?” domanda, casuale.  
E potrebbe giurare di vedere un certo imbarazzo sul volto di Raphael, nonostante l’impassibile corazza che è solito portare.   
“Quindi grazie, anche se non credo di essere particolarmente bello appena sveglio. E… sì, mi piacerebbe tu dormissi con me, ecco… sì. Perché sono felice, qui… _con te_ , intendo.” riesce a confessare Simon, specchiandosi nel sangue della tazza.   
Quando alza lo sguardo, Raphael lo sta ancora osservando, sorpreso. Alla fine annuisce, serio in volto, prima di lasciarlo solo.  
E questa, per Simon, è davvero una grande vittoria.

 

 

 


	20. Nomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon si addormenta blaterando dei loro nomi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Chara per il promt!

Le dita di Raphael fra le ciocche di Simon, lente, pigre. Sono nudi, distesi fra le lenzuola, silenziosi. C’è l’atmosfera rarefatta dell’alba a saturare l’aria. Simon si esibisce in un’inutile sbadiglio, incamerando aria da sputare fuori senza che sia davvero necessario.  
“Hai mai pensato che i nostri due nomi sono sia ebraici che cristiani?”  
La voce di Simon è arrochita dal sonno e – come ogni volta – quello che dice non ha connessioni logiche con i discorsi precedenti.  
“Quindi?”  
“Non è strano?”  
“Non particolarmente, _niño_. Le nostre religioni hanno molto più in comune di quanto sembri. Lo stesso Dio.” chiarisce Raphael, ricordando qualche antica lezione di catechismo con i ragazzini del suo quartiere.   
“In questo caso il mio nome calza a pennello: Dio mi ha ascoltato davvero. Sono qui, _con te_.”  
Raphael si lascia sfuggire un verso divertito a quella confessione genuina e Simon gli pizzica il fianco per ribellarsi alle sue prese in giro.   
“Anche il mio nome è perfetto.”  
“Perché?” domanda Simon, sistemandosi meglio, le palpebre già abbassate.  
“Dio guarisce e io ho avuto il mio piccolo miracolo.” mormora.   
Ma Simon sta già dormendo e quelle parole sussurrate si infrangono contro la sua pelle fredda.   
_Gracias, Dios, por todo._

 


	21. Vita e morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Mistral per il prompt!!

Era morto. E non in uno di quei modi eroici ed epici che era solito guardare sullo schermo con la tensione stretta nel ventre e un genuino coinvolgimento, _no_.   
Era morto con paura, tristezza, rimpianto.   
Era morto nel modo peggiore, di ingenuità.   
Eppure, perfino nella morte era riuscito a trovare della vita. Concretizzata in un paio di occhi scuri e in un completo impeccabile; nel gesto casuale con cui due mani entravano in contatto, nel loro sfiorarsi familiare ed estraneo; in una persona, in un vampiro, in Raphael.   
Lì c’era vita. Lì Simon riusciva a ritrovare il vecchio sé; il nervoso, romantico, semplice ragazzo che aveva odiato senza sapere che gli sarebbe mancato.   
Gli bastava posare lo sguardo su Raphael e ritrovare tutto: il respiro, il battito del cuore, il calore. Nonostante tutte quelle sensazioni fossero tanto forti da soffocarlo ed ucciderlo nuovamente, in un circolo vizioso assurdo, inspiegabile.   
Essenziale come la vita e come la morte.

 


	22. Non ancora e forse mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael e i suoi pensieri sull'amore che Simon prova per Clary.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente (?) un po' d'angst.  
> Grazie a Sharon per il prompt!

Odiava vederlo sorridere così. Le labbra tese, i denti lucidi di allegria, una genuina felicità negli occhi. Odiava vederlo così solo perché non era lui il motivo di quell’espressione. Non Raphael, non lui. Solo Clary, un amore adolescenziale, platonico, non corrisposto, fatto di dolori e piccoli successi.   
Un amore che non c’entrava nulla con il modo in cui Simon lo guardava. Perché Raphael si era accorto anche di quello, come di ogni cosa. Gli occhi scuri del giovane su di sé, il modo in cui indugiavano un attimo di troppo, l’espressione confusa. E poi le sue mani a cercarlo, ogni scusa per sfiorarlo e ancora e ancora.   
Raphael sapeva dare un nome a tutti quegli indizi, era in vita da abbastanza decenni da non avere dubbi: _attrazione_.   
Semplice, diretta, genuina attrazione.   
Ma non amore. Non ancora e forse mai.   
Quante volte avrebbe voluto allungare la mano e prendersi quel desiderio, farlo suo, appropriarsene? E quante, invece, si era fermato, scottato dalla consapevolezza di volere di più?  
Amava Simon. Questa era la sua dolorosa certezza, la sua condanna. Dopo anni di solitudine, anni in cui nessuno aveva mai suscitato nulla più che affetto, era bastato un sguardo scuro a farlo crollare.   
Uno sguardo che lo cercava, certo, ma che non lo amava.   
Non _ancora_.   
E forse _mai_.

 


	23. Riflesso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ma era davvero amore quello che ho visto nei tuoi occhi, o solo il riflesso del mio?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie, ancora, a Redbird per il prompt (amo i suoi prompt, non so se si capisce).

Raphael spazza via ogni oggetto dalla scrivania con un solo gesto rabbioso. Simon lo ha tradito. Così, con la stessa facilità con cui gli sorrideva del suo sorriso sghembo fino ad un attimo prima. Senza soffermarsi a pensare.  
E fa male, come strapparsi la pelle con le unghie, come morire di nuovo e rendersi conto di essere diventato un mostro, come sentirsi soli sulla faccia della terra. Un male che Raphael non ha mai provato, perché quello che l’ha legato a Simon dal primo istante non gli è mai accaduto prima. Un dolore acuto, che no ha nulla a che vedere con il lutto, la rabbia, la fame, la morte e – allo stesso tempo – che è tutte queste cose insieme, in un miscuglio nuovo.  
Credeva ci fosse qualcosa, dietro quegli occhi scuri. Qualcosa di profondo e misterioso che, con il peso dell’immortalità sulle spalle, era pronto a scoprire comunque. Dopo decenni, era pronto a imparare di nuovo.  
La rabbia si spegne, sfumando piano nella solita compostezza. Raphael si sistema la camicia, inspira anche se non è più necessario, si calma. Una strana, penetrante rassegnazione gli cala sull’anima.  
Simon non l’ha mai amato. E perché avrebbe dovuto? Perché dovrebbe amarlo? _Dios_ , anche solo crederlo possibile è stato stupido.  
Quello che Rapahel ha visto negli occhi di Simon, ora lo sa, era solo il riflesso del suo amore.


	24. Hashtag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hashtag: Troppe informazioni."  
> "Ora usi gli hashtag anche nelle conversazioni verbali?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Redbird per il simpatico prompt! XD

“Quindi mi raccontava di quest’assurdità dell’essere fratelli ed è finita a parlare di come Jace bacia e cose di questo tipo, voglio dire, _hashtag: troppe informazioni_! Insomma, c’è un limite al livello di…”  
“Ora usi gli hashtag anche nelle conversazioni verbali?” lo interrompe Raphael.  
Per tutto il tempo non ha fatto altro che continuare a dedicare la sua attenzione alle scartoffie, mentre l’altro ha girovagato per lo studio toccando ogni cosa e vomitando parole su parole.  
Per questo Simon si blocca, nel sentirlo intervenire, tenendo a mezz’aria quello che ha l’aspetto – e il peso – di una reliquia d’altri tempi.  
“Emh…”  
Ok, forse l’ha distratto la voce profonda e un po’ rauca di Raphael, forse quel lieve accenno di irritazione che Simon vorrebbe terribilmente attribuire alla gelosia, forse – semplicemente – non si aspettava di essere ascoltato ed era lì solo e soltanto per vederlo, perfino con la scusa di raccontargli tutto su questioni stupide.  
“So che non sei ancora entrato in quest’epoca contemporanea, Raph, ma ci sono persone che sanno comunicare. Persone giovani. Persone connesse con il mondo.” riesce a dire, riprendendo a parlare come se quei pensieri scomodi non gli avessero mai attraversato la mente.  
“Ci sono persone che non fanno _altro_ che comunicare.” borbotta Raphael.  
“Forse non ti farebbe male, sai, aprirti, sfogarti, delegare, raccontare, parlare, conneter-”  
“Il concetto mi è chiaro.” lo interrompe nuovamente Raphael, prima di sospirare e alzare finalmente gli occhi per posarli su Simon “cosa vuoi che racconti? Di come bacia qualcuno in particolare?”  
“ _Hashtag: troppe informazioni_.” ribatte nuovamente Simon, dopo l’evidente frecciatina, prima di appoggiare l’oggetto che gli tiene le mani occupate per sparire oltre la porta.  
“ _Por favor, no digas hashtag en voz alta… es adorable_.” mormora Raphael quando Simon non può più sentirlo, prima di tornare alle carte sparpagliate sulla scrivania.


	25. Ricordare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Simon mancava la luce del sole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Blyth per il prompt... sono un po' uscita, lo so, con questa piccola drabble, ma scriverla è stato bellissimo! *__*

Sul tetto del DuMort pesa solo la notte. Le stelle, quasi invisibili per il contrasto con le luci della città, sono minuscoli punti lontani. La luna, una pallida imitazione del sole.  
“Cosa succede, _Pequeñín_?”  
Simon, a quel richiamo, distoglie lo sguardo dal cielo per specchiarsi negli occhi scuri di Raphael, così vicino da essere perfettamente nitido nella penombra.  
“Non ti manca mai? Il sole, dico?” domanda.  
Raphael si prende il suo tempo per rispondere, continuando a fissarlo con quella strana intensità che Simon non riesce mai ad interpretare fino in fondo.  
“A volte. Con il passare del tempo si dimentica…”  
“Tutto?”  
“Molto.”  
Quelle parole – piccoli grumi di sillabe pronunciate con tono leggero – spaventano Simon, che torna a guardare in alto come ad esprimere un desiderio muto: non vuole dimenticare, non vuole perdersi nell’immortalità e scordare i visi, le persone, il sole.  
Improvvisamente, con un gesto delicato dell’indice, Raphael lo volta verso di sé.  
“Se c’è qualcuno in grado di aggrapparsi alla sua umanità e di ricordare per sempre, quello sei tu, Simon.”  
Lo dice come credendoci, come un piccolo atto di fede più che di fiducia. E Simon, a quella sicurezza estrema, non può che rispondere con un briciolo della propria.


	26. Appartenere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot take you out" da "In my veins" di Andrew Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Red per il prompt e CONGRATULAZIONI per aver raggiunto 50 000 parole per il NaNoWrimo! <3

Simon fa scorrere la punta del naso sul collo di Raphael, lentamente. L’hanno appena fatto – di nuovo – e c’è una strana pace. Niente a che vedere con quello che accadeva all’inizio, quando Raphael si sentiva in colpa e Simon era semplicemente sconvolto dalla scoperta di se stesso.   
Le lenzuola annodate alle loro gambe, i cuscini macchiati di sangue, e sulla pelle tesa dei loro corpi i segni rossastri dei morsi.   
Si mordono in continuazione, in un’assurda dipendenza che non ha niente a che fare con la fame. Si mordono ovunque, mentre si spingono uno dentro l’altro, mentre si prendono dalla vita quello che la vita non ha mai voluto dare.   
“Sai di…”  
Simon tituba, inspira a fondo anche se non è costretto a farlo, cerca una parola che abbia senso.  
Vorrebbe dirgli che sa di tutto quello che ha sempre cercato. Profuma di casa, di qualcosa di familiare ed eccitante al tempo stesso. Ha impresso sulla pelle il sesso che hanno appena fatto, le parole che si sono detti, i piccoli gesti che, ogni giorno, dimostrano cosa provano. Ma sa che finirebbe per parlare e parlare senza mai riuscire ad esprimere quello che sente in quel momento, raggomitolato al fianco di Raphael, a respirare il suo profumo.  
“Di te?” domanda Raphael, la voce rauca e assonnata, il tono distratto.   
“Me?”  
“Ormai ti avrò prosciugato, _pequeñin_.” spiega l’altro, cercando di aggrapparsi alla lucidità e contrastare la stanchezza.   
Ma Simon lo sente scivolare via, piano, nel mondo dei sogni che non sognano più. E allora sa che forse è quello che lo spinge a respirare Raphael ogni mattino, prima di dormire. Sa che, forse, sentire se stesso scorrere nelle vene dell’altro lo riempie di una felicità assurda, di un benessere che si gonfia dentro la sua anima senza lasciar spazio ad altro. E sa che, se Raphael volesse, potrebbe sentire se stesso in Simon, ritrovarsi come lui si ritrova. _Appartenere_.

 


	27. Tutto, ma non quello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando Simon torna al DuMort è pronto ad ogni punizione possibile e immaginabile, ma non _quello_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo qualche tempo, torno ad aggiornare la raccolta e ne approfitto per salutarvi e ringraziarvi. So che in tanti sono passati da queste parti e se siete arrivati fino a qui vi ringrazio! ♡♡♡  
> Ricordo che accetto prompt sul mio [tumblr](http://donnietz.tumblr.com/ask) senza esclusione di colpi, quindi se volete leggere di qualcosa in particolare non fatevi problemi!   
> Grazie ad Alessandra per questo specifico prompt che recitava: "I just didn't think you'd do that".

“Non pensavo proprio l'avresti fatto.”  
Raphael è in piedi nel suo studio - legno lucido e antichi libri a fare da cornice- e gli dà le spalle. Sta guardando la notte attraverso la grande vetrata, come se gli fosse possibile tenere d'occhio il suo territorio semplicemente stando lì.  
Simon è stato accompagnato dentro da Stan, sotto gli occhi vendicativi di quello che gli è parso essere tutto il clan al completo. Sente il peso di quelle parole gravargli addosso, perché il tono con cui vengono pronunciate da Raphael è denso di serietà. Solo che non ha davvero idea del loro significato: è il suo tradimento ad essere incredibile o... il suo ritorno?  
“C-cosa?” domanda quindi, nervoso all'idea di essere decapitato all'istante o, _peggio_ , rinchiuso in qualche bara a morire di fame.   
“Tornare, _pequeñin_.” chiarisce Raphael, voltandosi.   
Simon si è preparato a tutto: furia, delusione, una dimostrazione di potere che fosse esemplificativa per il clan. _Tutto_. Ma non _quello_.   
Perché Raphael ha in viso una strana espressione rassegnata e le sue parole – quel soprannome che gli ha cucito addosso nei giorni trascorsi all'hotel – sono vagamente intrise di tristezza.   
“Io... beh...” tenta di dire Simon, mentre i pensieri diventano assordanti.  
 _Mi mancavi. Da morire. Mi mancavi tanto da soffocare. Sono stato costretto a tornare perché l'idea che tu possa odiarmi è insopportabile. Sì, insopportabile._  
“Mi dispiace, Raph. Emh, _Raphael_. Davvero, ho fatto una cosa stupida e pensavo fosse la cosa migliore da fare, ma ora mi rendo conto che non è così e mi dispiace, ok? Sono venuto a chiederti scusa, a chiedere scusa a tutti. Sono nuovo di questo mondo e sono ancora confus-”  
Raphael colma la distanza che li separa, allunga una mano e la posa sulle labbra di Simon.   
“ _Cállate_.”  
La sua voce è calma, decisa, solida, e Simon si aggrappa alla consapevolezza di essere ancora vivo nonostante niente vieti a tutti di farlo a pezzi.   
E poi c'è quella pelle fredda contro le sue labbra e gli occhi scuri di Raphael nei suoi e sono così vicini che tutto sembra nuovamente al suo posto, compreso il suo cuore. Il palmo di Raphael scorre lungo il viso, verso la mascella, in una strana carezza, e Simon chiude gli occhi, abbandonandosi lentamente.  
“ _Dios_ , sarai la mia rovina.” mormora Raphael.   
Ed è quasi un sospiro, una confessione fatta di suoni accennati, ma Simon la trova comunque perfetta.   
 _Non pensavo l'avresti mai ammesso_ , pensa.

 


	28. Perdizione (Supernatural!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon va a caccia di demoni insieme a Clary, che per lui è come una sorella. Lui è un cacciatore tosto, eh, tostissimo, e non si fa fregare mai. Soprattutto non da Raphael Santiago, l'angelo che l'ha tirato fuori dall'inferno!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Hiromi per questo AU promptato perché - ebbene sì - mi sono messa a guardare SPN anche io (era ora, dirà qualcuno).   
> Spero vi strappi un sorriso!

Quando si erano rivisti, Clary l'aveva abbracciato con slancio, tenendolo stretto per lunghi minuti, fin quasi a soffocarlo.   
La verità era che Simon non sarebbe mai dovuto tornare. Invece si era ritrovato in un campo deserto, assetato come mai nella sua vita, con una cicatrice a forma di mano sulla spalla e l'anima tormentata da quello che aveva visto. Da quello che gli era stato fatto e - peggio - da quello che aveva fatto.   
L'aveva fatto per salvare Clary, certo, e la maledizione che l'affliggeva da una vita, ma era stato comunque difficile - impossibile, quasi.   
E poi c'erano troppe domande senza risposta: com'era tornato? perché?  
Per questo aveva chiesto aiuto a Magnus, che si era messo a disegnare per terra strani simboli e a spargere sangue come suo solito.   
Alla fine qualcuno con delle risposte era arrivato, ma non chi Simon si era aspettato. Un angelo - o quasi, almeno - nel corpo di un ragazzo dai profondi occhi scuri. Un angelo con il vizio di guardarlo a lungo, con vago astio, e parlare in spagnolo perché era, parole sue, _la lingua più musicale che l'uomo avesse mai sviluppato_.   
Un _angelo_.   
Che lo aveva afferrato stretto e salvato dalla perdizione.   
 _Forse_.   
Perché quello che Simon provava, quello che sentiva quando Raphael - questo era il suo nome - posava i suoi occhi su di lui e lo chiamava _pequeñin_ aveva tutta l'aria del proibito.   
  
Quando il motivo della salvezza di Simon divenne chiaro - una guerra fra bene e male, la storia più vecchia del mondo - Raphael iniziò a diventare una presenza costante durante la caccia ai demoni che aveva accomunato Clary e Simon da una vita, fin quasi a renderli fratelli.   
Compariva, silenzioso e un po' scocciato, per aiutarli ogni volta che ne avessero avuto bisogno. E, ogni singola volta, l'aria si arricciava nei polmoni di SImon in modo strano.   
  
Una di quelle volte andarono perfino a caccia insieme, quando Clary e Simon litigarono perché quest'ultimo aveva serie perplessità sugli intenti di Izzy, che era pur sempre un demone, nonostante Clary ne fosse evidentemente invaghita.   
In quell'occasione, Simon riuscì a controllare a stento la tentazione di allungare la mano e invitare Raphael in tutte quelle questioni umane che gli interessavano così poco, affondando insieme a lui.  
  
«Non dovremmo farlo, vero? Dev'essere vietato da, tipo, un milione di leggi bibliche. E io non sono neanche cristiano, voglio dire. Però tu... insomma, io non...» gli aveva detto qualche giorno dopo Simon, con le labbra ad un soffio da quelle di Raphael e una strana vertigine stretta nello stomaco.   
« _Dios_ , stai parlando troppo come al solito, _pequeñin_.» gli aveva risposto Raphael, prima di colmare la distanza.

 


	29. Odio e amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutte le cose che Raphael odia (e ama) di Simon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Red per il prompt e CONGRATULAZIONI per aver raggiunto le 50 000 parole per il NaNoWriMo! Sono così fiera di questo traguardo!!! ✎✎✎

Raphael odiava il modo in cui Simon infilava le parole una dietro l'altra senza prendere fiato. Odiava i suoi discorsi infiniti su argomenti che non sembravano interessare nessuno se non Simon stesso. Odiava la sua voce quando incappava in quello strano, nervoso, balbettio.   
Però non odiava la sua voce in generale.  
No, _Dios_ , la sua voce gli piaceva. Gli piaceva il modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome - _Raph_ \- anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Gli piaceva quando, con quel tono leggero, raccontava della sua vita passata, dell'infanzia, o delle paure future.   
Però odiava il fatto che gli rubasse le giacche dal guardaroba come se fossero anche sue e le riportasse un po' rovinate, a volte perfino strappate, come se non fossero alta sartoria fatta su misura. E se, per puro caso, tornavano nel suo armadio intatte, allora venivano appese nel posto sbagliato o abbandonate da qualche parte.  
Di contro, però, quando si salvavano dalla maledizione che era Simon e Raphael poteva indossarle di nuovo, rimaneva qualcosa del suo profumo per l'olfatto da vampiro di Raphael. O forse era solo l'idea che le avesse indossate anche lui e che gli calzassero alla perfezione a dare a Raphael quell'impressione. Ecco, questo gli piaceva.   
E odiava, odiava, odiava che Simon non dormisse mai una giornata filata, rigirandosi fra le lenzuola raffinate, stringendosi a Raphael fino a sveglialo. Odiava che avesse paura di quella morte temporanea e quotidiana perché toccava a lui rassicurarlo, passandogli la mano fra i capelli e sussurrando qualche parola in spagnolo. O forse l'odiava solo perché non voleva vedere Simon soffrire. Mai e per nessuna ragione.  
Ma era anche quello che amava di più: avere il potere di rassicurarlo, essere importante, condividere quei momenti. Come amava dividere il letto con lui, dopo il sesso, di corpi nudi e anime esposte, sentendo la sua pelle sfiorarlo nei gesti inconsci del riposo.   
Odiava così tanto di Simon che era certo di amarlo per quelle stesse ragioni, senza che potesse opporsi in alcun modo. O che volesse davvero farlo.

 


	30. Vita eterna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus che sparge saggezza per il mondo (oltre ai brillantini).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Blyth (spero che la tua simulazione di terza prova sia andata bene), anche se ho infilato Magnus che non c'entrava nulla... insomma, chi ne sa più di lui sulla vita eterna?

«Cos'è la vita eterna se la si passa da soli?"»  
Magnus parlò con tono solenne, come se stesse distribuendo una grande verità, la mano mollemente poggiata sul bracciolo della poltrona e le gambe accavallate.   
Simon lo osservò, pensieroso: non avrebbe dovuto portare il discorso sulla questione Alec - ora ne aveva la certezza - perché sentirsi dire quella frase aveva risvegliato la strana sensazione che gli abitava il petto da quando aveva lasciato l'hotel DuMort.  
Magnus lo stava ospitando da allora e Simon aveva scoperto a quanto tempo indietro risalisse la sua amicizia con Raphael. L'idea era scomoda, in qualche modo, perché gli ricordava tutte le cose che non sapeva dell'altro vampiro e quanto, in realtà, sentisse la mancanza di un posto che aveva iniziato a considerare _casa_.   
La mancanza di _Raphael_ , ad essere onesto.   
Gli bastò scendere a patti con quell'idea per sentirsi ancora più male.   
«Insomma, si può fare, no? Dico, passare l'eternità da soli, giusto? Voglio dire... Raph lo fa, eh?» chiese.   
Magnus alzò un sopracciglio, indagatore.  
«Mi stai chiedendo se _Raph_ sia sempre stato single?» chiese poi, sorridendo.   
«Come? No, no, io non... no.»  
«La risposta è sì.»  
Magnus scrutò Simon e Simon abbassò lo sguardo. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato, non avrebbe dovuto essere importante, non significava nulla. Di certo non significava che Simon avrebbe sistemato quel disastro e ottenuto il suo perdono.  
«Immagino sia una persona istintivamente selettiva,» iniziò a spiegare Magnus, «non l'ho mai visto comportarsi come si è comportato con te. Certo, tiene alla famiglia, si occupa degli altri vampiri, ma è difficile che dimostri il suo affetto.»  
«Scusa, devo aver sentito male. Hai detto che ha dimostrato _affetto_ nei miei confronti?»  
«Simon, non costringermi a darti dello sciocco, vorrei davvero evitarlo.»  
«Ma... ma...»  
«Forse dovreste davvero incontrarvi e chiarire questa situazione. Sono stanco di sentirlo parlare della sua infatuazione per te e sembra proprio tu abbia intenzione di sottopormi alla medesima tortura.»  
«Come... cosa?»  
«Perfetto. Fisserò un appuntamento.» concluse Magnus, alzandosi.   
«Io...»  
Simon non riuscì neanche a rispondere a dovere. Si limitò ad ignorare la sensazione di speranza che gli si andava allargando in petto.

 


	31. Sono qui per dirti che...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon sta cercando di dire a Raphael una cosa importante, ma è difficile trovare le parole giuste quando Raph si spoglia davanti a lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Giada per il prompt!

«Quindi sono qui per dirti che...»  
Simon tenta di spiegare - per quella che gli sembra la centesima volta - il motivo per cui si trova nella stanza di Raphael. Prima sono stati interrotti da Stan per una questione importante di cui il capo clan doveva essere messo a conoscenza, poi da una chiamata di Clary che Simon ha rimandato velocemente, e adesso _quello_.   
Raphael si sta sfilando la giacca, per farla cadere delicatamente sullo schienale di una sedia poco distante, con movimento fluido.   
«Che, _pequeñin_?»  
«Ah, sì, che ieri sera stavo parlando con Clary, insomma mi ha chiamato per questo pochi secondi fa, presente? Ma la aggiornerò più tardi, sperando di poterle dire qualcosa di positivo, certo, anche se dipende da te e da quello che vuoi fare, senza che tu ti senta obbligato. Cosa stavo dicendo? Ah, sì, ieri stavo parlando con Clary di...»  
Simon si blocca di nuovo, mordendosi il labbro. Raphael sta togliendo i gemelli alla camicia, assorto nel suo compito ma stranamente attento a Simon. Quest'ultimo, però, si è perso nel osservare il modo in cui il tessuto si tende sul petto di Raphael, e poi più sopra, le sue labbra perennemente imbronciate quando non sono tese in un sorriso arrogante.  
«Simon, ti decidi a parlare?»  
«Cosa? Ah, sì, giusto. Clary e io abbiamo discusso dell'eventualità che tu possa-»  
Raphael è arrivato a slacciare la camicia, mostrando scampoli di pelle sempre più ampi, con estrema confusione di Simon. Insomma, non è mai stato un mistero l'effetto che anche gli uomini gli hanno sempre fatto, ma quell'attrazione è qualcosa di molto più diretto e profondo. Qualcosa che Simon non ha mai sperimentato.   
Raphael alza lo sguardo su di lui e poi si esibisce in un'espressione soddisfatta ed eloquente.   
E Simon si accorge dei canini che premono contro il suo labbro inferiore. Così tenta di coprirsi con una mano, ma è ormai tardi.   
«Sei affamato, _pequeñin_?»  
«Io...»  
Raphael sfila la camicia, e questa volta è evidente che è tutto a beneficio di Simon perché i gesti sono calcolati e lo sguardo scuro di Raphael è sensuale sotto le lunghe ciglia.   
«Clary pensa sia arrivato il momento di-»  
« _Clary, Clary, Clary._ » sbuffa Raphael, cambiando registro e girandosi verso il guardaroba alla ricerca di un altra camicia, l'atmosfera ormai drasticamente cambiata.   
Simon resta ipnotizzato per un attimo dalla schiena di Raphael, definita e longilinea, con le creste della spina dorsale che invitano le sue mani a sfiorarle. E capisce che deve parlare ora o sarà troppo tardi.   
«Clary crede dovrei decidermi a chiederti di uscire perché mi piaci abbastanza da non farmi parlare d'altro e lei è davvero stufa e io vorrei davvero, _davvero_ uscire con te.» sputa fuori, tutto d'un fiato.   
Raphael si volta, sorpreso dalla piega degli eventi, affondando lo sguardo confuso in quello di Simon. Quando realizza quanto gli è appena stato detto, però, si apre in uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi invitanti.   
«Perché non vieni qui a sceglierti una giacca per il nostro futuro appuntamento, allora, _pequeñin_?» gli risponde.   
Ma non è per scegliere la giacca - non davvero - che Simon gli si avvicina.

 


End file.
